Runaway
by Jedi-Saiyajin-Twi'lek
Summary: (LS-DS MALE) I chose the light path, but something isn't right. It doesn't fit. Chapter 3: (Bastila) I could end his life with a squeeze of my fist, a wave of my hand. But I could not.
1. My True Self

**_Chapter one_**

**Revan's POV**

Revan. Here I was, the 'savior' or the galaxy. I hated the pictures, the fame, everything. They won't leave me alone. No one knows my true identity. They call me by the mocked name.  
  
The man who isn't me. Pearson Tappé never existed. Never. I came to terms with it a long time ago. I chose the light path.  
  
But the taint remained, mocking me. I am the true Lord of the Sith, but I am not Revan anymore. Just call me Pearson Tappé. I am conflicted, and I still think about my fate.  
  
What if I had joined Bastila? She almost dragged me down with her.  
  
And amongst these thoughts, I made my decision. It would cost so many lives, but I knew that my destiny did not reside with the cameras or fame...with the light path for that matter. I got up, looking in the footlocker. I pulled out my robes, with waves of dark power radiating out of them.  
  
Looking around, I dressed into them and put the hood over my head. This time, everyone under me would know my face, so that if I lost my memory again (which was unlikely), everyone would know who I was, and wouldn't mock me if I tried to tell them.  
  
But it made no difference as I snuck out of the Ebon Hawk, towards the shop. I walked in, and was greeted by an Ithorian.  
  
[_What would you like to buy_?] He asked.  
  
Taking out 6000 credits, I dropped them in his hand and he led me to a starship that was about the same size as the Ebon Hawk. I went inside.  
  
It was roomy. It had crew quarters with ten beds, a dining room, and a bridge. It also had a bathroom, of course. I thanked the Ithorian, going to the bridge. He got off, and I started the engine.

**Bastila's POV**

I lay in bed, awake. I was still tormented by my fall. I hated it. I had to face the council on Coruscant, and they seemed distant. I don't think I should be in the order anymore. I must pay the consequences.  
  
I heard a noise, and I looked around the room. Revan was up, huddled next to a footlocker. He took out his robes. I didn't say anything, but I knew he was running away.  
  
The lighter part of me said to yell, to alert everyone, but the taint told me to let him do it. I followed my fear and let him walk towards the exit, after he got dressed.  
  
No! Fear leads to anger, and anger leads to the darkside! I got up slowly, padding after him. He walked up a scared Ithorian, dropping credits in his hand. I snuck onto his ship, just as the ramp was closing.  
  
Wow, roomy.


	2. Curious Kitty

A/N: Hello. Here's chapter 2. Note: Chapters will be added no matter what, but reviews will speed up the proccess, if you know what I mean.

Thank you to X-Box Master for the Review!

**Mission**

A loud _bang_ woke me up, and I almost hit my head on the bed above me. Bastila and Juhani were oth out of bed...

"I wonder where she is...?" I asked myself, getting out of bed. I threw the covers back over in a sort of half-done mishmash of sheets. I was in my pajamas, but soon they were on the floor.  
  
I threw on my normal clothes, pushing the button. The door opened with a quiet _hiss_, and I stalked to the center room. Canderous was sitting against the wall eating some green stuff from the synthesizer.  
  
"Hey, kid. Have you seen Revan? He wasn't here when I woke up." He questioned gruffly.  
  
"I dunno. I was just looking for Bastila..." I commented. "Maybe they went on a walk somewhere?"  
  
"Revan isn't one to take walks, though."  
  
I sat down against the wall next to Canderous. "So, what does that taste like?"  
  
"I have no clue. It might be green beans and it might be green ham." He mumbled, taking another bite.  
  
"Is anyone else up?"  
  
"The Cathar was around here a minute ago," He looked around. "And your Wookiee friend was waiting for you in the Cargo hold."  
  
"Oh," I replied, getting up. "I'll see what he wants." I wiped off the back of my pants. The Ebon Hawk wasn't the cleanest of places.  
  
As I neared the cargo hold, I heard Zalbaar making slight growls to himself and walking around. I popped my head in, and he appeared to be looking at a metal box.  
  
"What's up, Big Z?" I asked. He jumped, and relaxed when he saw me.  
  
[I was wondering if you could help me un-do the security on this. I think Revan might have locked it up. I put my bow caster in here.]  
  
"Okay," I replied, walking over to help him.

**Juhani**

I stalked quietly, not making a sound. My hands were pressed against the walls. I heard humming from the shipyard.  
  
"_What could be making this noise_?" I asked myself in my own language. I peeked around a corner, and I saw a young woman following a man that looked to be in his thirties. My feline eyesight kicked in soon after, and I recognized them as Revan and Bastila.  
  
Pricking up my ears, I could tell Bastila was trying to be quiet. Her posture showed that she was going to sneak behind Revan, and he was walking towards the ship unaware of Bastila.  
  
_Where are they going?_ I thought, inching over to get a better view of the ship. It was a very small blockade-runner, it looked like, but the hull suggested that it could go long distances.  
  
The smell of the engine reached me. I coughed slightly, and hurriedly looked over. Neither Bastila nor Revan noticed. I pressed my body back against the wall, and as soon as I was out of sight, ran with all my feline might back to the Ebon Hawk.


	3. Rendevous

AN: geez, I finally continued...

**Revan**

I got into the main pilot's seat. It was quite hard and bumpy, but at this point I Did Not Care. I pressed a few controls, and the small ship hovered off the ground. I heard a clank and a grunt, and turned my head.

I didn't see anything, and that was with my hood down and my mask off. For now, I'll ignore it. I need to get off this damn over-crowded planet: away from Bastila, away from the Jedi, away from Pearson Tappé.

I sensed a ripple in the Force as I left the atmosphere. It most likely signified that they have already figured that I had left. Good. Maybe I'll bombard Coruscant later. The Council would pay dearly if they think they can just make me into some slave of theirs.

But, how would the Sith react? With open arms, or would they think less of me?

**Juhani**

I sped up the ramp, looking around. I spotted Canderous putting an empty dish into the trash. I was breathing heavily, and he shot me a glance.

"What's up, Cathar?" He looked mildly concerned.

"Revan...and Bastila. They both escaped. But I think Bastila just followed him."

"Escaped? Where? What is this about?" Mission asked from the doorway.

"This does not concern you, kid." Mission did not answer back at either the comment or the fact that he called her a kid...again.

"Yes. It concerns everyone. Bring everyone to the center room."

"I guess I count as everyone, eh?" Jolee joked from the corner. Zalbaar quickly appeared behind Mission.

"So, what happened?" Mission questioned eagerly.

"Bastila and Revan are both gone. When I saw them, Revan was wearing those dark robes he got at the Star Forge...you know how he was neutral...but it gave him the wrong ones."

"Yes..." Canderous crossed his arms.

"He wore them, and Bastila snuck after him and managed to get on his ship that he bought from the Ithorian. I don't know where he is right now...hey where's Carth?" Their questions were all answered when the engine fired up.

"You know this room is bugged," Carth said over the intercom. He sounded like he was angry. It was understandable.

The Ebon Hawk jerked, and I almost fell over. Canderous managed to grab my arm in time.

**Bastila**

I peeked around, and noticed that the ship didn't have too big of a difference to the Ebon Hawk. The crew quarters were all in one place and there seemed to be a more decent synthesizer.

My stomach growled. _Keep your focus, even if you are hungry. _The words of one of my masters came back to me. I quietly snuck to where I could see Revan, and he was sitting in the pilot seat, pressing buttons and then sitting back.

I masked my presence in the Force, and drew nearer. Revan did not even react when I stood directly behind him. I could end his life with a squeeze of my fist, a wave of my hand. But I could not.

_Damn it, Bastila! Don't let love get in the way! Kill him this time!_ I was frozen in place and could not move. My eyes darted towards Revan's form, but he still sat in his seat.

After standing there like a gizka in the headlights, I finally crouched and sat down, leaning my back against the back of Revan's seat. The panel over the doorway of the bridge suddenly lit up.

"Damn it!" Revan cursed, getting out of his seat. I luckily had learned from Juhani how to have stealth without a belt, and as far as I knew, Revan could neither see me nor sense me.

**Revan**

I ran quickly to the turrets, plopping down in one of the bucket seats and firing at the fighters that were rampaging around the ship. More assassination attempts. Pathetic.

After obliterating the three Sith fighters, I got out of my seat and walked back to the bridge, looking at the panel. Someone had messed with it.

"What the—" I started to say, but my throat constricted and I crashed onto my knees. I looked up at a young Jedi. Bastila. She had caught me unawares.


End file.
